


Triangolo

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Thou Shalt Not Kill / Non Uccidere (Italian Drama)
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Ficlet, Finishing Inside Someone Without Their Permission, First Time, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: The ironic thing about Valeria choosing these two men as her lovers was how, apart from the fact that they worked in the same department, they were nothing alike - at least, physically; clean shaven, boyish Russo against the rugged, older Lombardi. But, bubbling under the surface of both men was a battle for dominance; Valeria clearly enjoyed the company of an alpha male.Their personalities shone through in every second of this - they had rabidly undressed one another, and the pair were almost fully nude, bar for their shoes and socks, and Giorgio's shirt was splayed wide - and Andrea showed little forgiveness as he wet his fingers with saliva.Relatively minor spoilers for the Season 2 finale.
Relationships: Andrea Russo/Giorgio Lombardi, Mentions of Valeria/Andrea and Valeria/Giorgio
Kudos: 3





	Triangolo

It was like the missing piece of the puzzle - perhaps akin to the jigsaw-esque shape tattooed on Andrea's upper back - or maybe, more accurately, like finding the piece of evidence which had eluded them for so long, and at long last solving the case; there was a satisfaction to it like none which had gone before, and neither man had been subject to a shortage of lovers. Something about this was so completely right, and all - really - because it was _wrong_. Valeria had been gunning for her ex-lover and boss, Giorgio, for some time now - over more reasons than he could even add up - but mostly over her mother's murder case. Somehow, he had persuaded her partner and new boyfriend, Andrea, to convince her not to report him - and he'd wondered what sorcery he must have used in order to do so. When Andrea had walked into his office, gently closed the door, and kissed him passionately on the lips, all became apparent.

Giorgio missed Valeria, with her beautiful, rich skin, and her dark eyes bearing down on him as they made love; he missed her soft touch. Andrea's touch was very different - quite rough, grabby and impatient - but he was so starved of love that he had barely noticed - nor had he come to seriously question why this was happening. But it shouldn't have been too far from obvious. This was about power, Giorgio realised, as his jacket was manoeuvred from his shoulders, and his shirt and tie unceremoniously ragged off. And fingers and thumbs which _pulled_ hungrily at his plentiful chest hair, making him hiss, through his teeth, with the pain. The ironic thing about Valeria choosing these two men as her lovers was how, apart from the fact that they worked in the same department, they were nothing alike - at least, physically; clean shaven, boyish Russo against the rugged, older Lombardi. But, bubbling under the surface of both men was a battle for dominance; Valeria clearly enjoyed the company of an alpha male.

Their personalities shone through in every second of this - they had rabidly undressed one another, and the pair were almost fully nude, bar for their shoes and socks, and Giorgio's shirt was splayed wide - and Andrea showed little forgiveness as he wet his fingers with saliva to prise the other man open, at first with his digits and then with his hard cock, which was full, ready and glistening. Andrea couldn't believe how Giorgio was allowing him to enter, fulfilling the fantasy he had of taking control over his superior - a lowly inspector mounting the chief of police on his own desk. But Lombardi had his reasons. He was still so obsessed with Valeria Ferro, and what they had together, that he wanted to be as close to her as he could, by _feeling_ what she _felt_ every time she and Russo made love - to feel him inside, pulsing and grinding - to try to understand why she left him for the younger man; to be taken apart by him in exactly the same way he would to her. He felt oddly completed by it. And Andrea was savouring every moment of it, rushing his hands through piles of important paperwork as he continued to thrust, knowing that Giorgio would be forced to pick them up again.

Andrea stifled a moan, aware of the fact that there were other people working in neighbouring rooms, but could not stop himself from emitting such a noise as Giorgio began to kiss and suck skin, the bushy beard ticklish against his nerve-endings. The small kisses became nips, and the nips became full-on bites, culminating in Giorgio sinking his incisors into Andrea's shoulder and almost piercing the flesh. In response, Andrea grunted, and he bucked his hips now faster and with more purpose, knowing that Lombardi would soon be in such a haze of pleasure that he wouldn't know what his own name was, as he slid over Russo's arousal. Two could play at that game, thought Andrea, as he began to graze at Giorgio's neck with his teeth, leaving red, raw marks for all to see. Now, everyone would know who was top dog; everyone would know who belonged to who. The very idea of it brought Andrea to climax; he didn't ask for permission to finish inside Giorgio - he simply went ahead and did it, leaving a wet, dripping mess in his wake.

Andrea may well have considered himself the winner of this little exchange, thought Giorgio - but, it was true - where _his_ marks would be clearly visible above his collar, Andrea's would be covered. However, covered to all but _one_ person. And she was the only person that _mattered_.


End file.
